


i want to see you back it up

by humanluke



Series: TikTok AU [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Coronavirus, Alternative Universe - TikTok Influencers, Crack, M/M, alternative universe, just fluffy bullshit, suggested by the club as always, this is just something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: Michael tries to get Calum to do a TikTok dance challenge for him.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: TikTok AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021827
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	i want to see you back it up

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is literally crack fic after michael posted that fucking tiktok today i had to go and make a whole au so!!! here i am!!! once again!!!! thank you to the club for the brill idea and to [iba](http://glitterblazercalum.tumblr.com) for proofreading for me!!! enjoy!!!

“Come on, just do it once.”

“No.”

“Please? For me? I just want to see you try it! I won’t even record it!”

“Absolutely not, Michael.”

“I did it! Come on, Calum, it’s fun!!”

“Michael, just because I’m on TikTok doesn’t mean I’m going to do all of those silly dance challenges.” Calum looks over to Michael with a stern look, and Michael looks back at him with a slight pout, crossing his arms over his chest. Calum rolls his eyes, thinking that sometimes Michael could be such a petulant child. 

But that’s what he loved about him, he supposed. 

Michael had been going on about this TikTok dance challenge that had been blowing up a little bit on the internet with a remix of a song by some band from 2014 or something along those lines. Calum thinks that 2014 seems like so long ago, before he’d even met Michael properly. Long before this whole social media slash influencer thing had truly taken off in the way that it was doing now. 

Ever since he had skyrocketed to fame on TikTok for his content, Michael had gained a modest following as well, seeing as though they were partners and he was constantly in Calum’s content. While Calum specialized in videos that are more like storytime and music content, Michael was the one who was always up to do the challenges. 

Calum did not like, nor did he ever want to do, any of the challenges. 

But Michael was always asking him to do them. Every time he stumbled upon a new dance, a new challenge, anything that he found super intriguing, he would do it. 

And then immediately ask Calum to do it as well.

“You know, you could get a whole new audience if you even _tried_ doing one of those challenges,” Michael huffs, walking into the kitchen. “New people to interact with, new followers and new opportunities!” He pouts at him from behind the refrigerator door, grabbing something to drink. 

“That’s the thing, Michael,” he laughs a little bit. “I like the following that I have now. As much as I love seeing you do challenges and dances and all that stuff -- and trust me, I _really_ love it, sweetheart -- it’s just not my thing. You know I can’t dance, anyways. You know I’d be on the floor in a matter of moments.” He leans over the counter, grinning at Michael as he pours himself a glass of water, sour look still on his face. 

“I do music with you on your channel, I participate in your story times whenever you ask me to,” he huffs. “Why can’t you humor me just this one time? I mean. It is my birthday, Calum. Can’t you give me this one thing? Please?” He gives him puppy dog eyes, leaning over the other end of the counter. 

“Oh, so the number of gifts I already got you wasn’t enough? The song I wrote you wasn’t enough?” he asks with a little bit of a laugh, crossing to the other side of the counter to pull Michael closer to him. Michael’s face falls a little bit, but he’s still pouting a little bit, looking over at him as he sets his glass on the counter. 

“Those were all absolutely wonderful, Cal, if not unprecedented,” he says with a little bit of a laugh, shaking his head a little bit. “But I really just want this one thing. I won’t make you record it, I won’t make anyone else have to see it. I just want it for me.” He bats his lashes at Calum a little bit, and he can feel his resolve crumbling away. Michael could be so persuasive sometimes, he thinks to himself. And it was his birthday. He could at least give him this one thing he wanted so badly. 

Which is how he ended up in the living room thirty minutes later, all the furniture pushed out of the way. He wanted to make sure there was a big enough space for him to fail in, and nothing in his way to trip him or cause him too much physical pain when he tried it out. 

“You’re so lucky you’re so fuckin’ cute,” he grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest as Michael moves to stand by him. “Like, so lucky. I would never do this for anyone else.” 

“I know,” Michael grins smugly, stretching his arms up over his head a little bit. “That’s why I love you.” He looks over to him. “Ready to learn some easy as fuck dance moves, sweetie?” Calum grumbles again, rolling his eyes a little bit before nodding, shaking his arms out on either side of him. 

“I suppose I am,” he gripes. 

So he spends the following hour or so learning the fairly easy, as Michael had labelled it, dance routine, managing to loosen up and laugh with Michael a little bit. He even finds himself having fun, he thinks, getting the hang of it eventually, grinning a little as he does it with Michael. 

“See, I told you it was fun,” he grins a little bit. “Will you do it for me once so I can record it? Just for myself? I won’t post it anywhere,” he promises, looking at him, big green eyes shining at him from across the room. 

“You get one take and that’s it,” he huffs, pretending to be irritated (even though he’s definitely not complaining, having had so much of a good time with Michael that he could never complain). “So you better get that camera ready, sweetheart.” 

And so in the end, Michael gets his video of Calum doing the dance challenge to She Looks So Perfect. 

He then uploads it anyways, despite Calum’s many complaints about it, and it rises in views quicker than most of his other videos, much to his surprise.

“See, I told you, doing something new and fun would get you more of a following,” Michael says a couple days later over breakfast. Calum rolls his eyes, shoving his fork into his stack of pancakes.

“Yeah yeah,” he says, waving his hand dismissively. Michael just grins a little to himself, scrolling through his feed. 

“We’ll have to get you onto the boys in maid dresses side of TikTok next.” 

Calum nearly chokes on his food.

“Absolutely _not_.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at my stupid face on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
